


The Burden Of Icarus

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Icarus and the sun, Inspired by the greek mythology, The sun - Freeform, half poem, icarus - Freeform, poem, poem thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: A very short poem inspired by the greek story of Icarus and the sun





	The Burden Of Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Just small half poem thingy i wrote quickly with my phone. I have no experience with poems and they are kinda my weakness in writing but oh well. I don’t even know can you call this a poem. Especially when I don't have much knowledge how poems are structured or how they should be made properly. Anyway here goes nothing

You are the sun. Free, radiating, beautiful.  
Your golden fire and light attracts them. The butterflies holding on to your every word.

I am holding back my wax wings. No more, i whisper. No more.  
For they have melted before.  
And my light is dim, fading away. I can’t grow them back.

I am the moon, hiding in the night. Chained by doubts. I run away from butterflies: i can’t light their way.

Moon is the part i was meant to play.  
I don’t mind it.  
But I never want to have the burden of Icarus  
Upon me.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, hope this wasn't cringy or anything *shrugs*


End file.
